Margarita
by Zelany
Summary: Margarita, está linda la mar,y el viento, lleva esencia sutil de azahar;yo siento, en el alma una alondra cantar: tu acento. Margarita, te voy a contar un cuento..."


Escuchó pasos ligeros acompañados de un latido rápido y rítmico; como si eso no fuera suficiente para identificar a su visitante, dos segundos después la puerta sonó con tres toques; entonces Carlisle sonrió y levanto la cabeza dando paso a quien se encontraba tras la puerta. Se abrió una pequeña rendija entre el marco y la puerta y unos ricitos precedieron a la cabecita de Renesmee.

-Abuelo…

-Dime

Renesmee le dio una mirada rápida a su escritorio y susurro como si temiera molestarlo:

-¿Estas muy ocupado?

-No-le respondió mientras cerraba la pluma con la que trabajaba y le hacia un gesto para que pasara; ella avanzo dispuesta a plantarse frente al escritorio, pero su corta estatura de 6 años, no le permitía ver desde allí así que le dirigió una mirada envenenada a la madera del mueble y levantando la cabeza orgullosa lo rodeo para acercarse a el. Carlisle no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando la vio llegar con sus rizos rebotando sobre la espalda-¿Qué te ocurre?

La niña desinflo toda su expresión, dejando caer sus hombros y su cabeza hacia delante y soltando en un resoplido –Me aburro…

Carlisle apretó los labios para no carcajearse y medio segundo después recompuso su cara adoptando un gesto más profesional

-Conozco esa dolencia- declaro con el tono mas solemne y serio que pudo- los vampiros la sufrimos con frecuencia, aunque también es muy común en los humanos. Yo mismo la sufrí durante al menos un siglo.

La niña abrió los ojos, sorprendida, como si le acabaran de decir que tenía una gravísima enfermedad. Subió a Nessie a su regazo y le tomo la temperatura, pero la niña rodo los ojos se revolvió en su regazo para darle un par de golpes en el hombro a la par que decía:

-¡Abuelo! ¡¡No me tomes el pelo!!

Carlisle se rio y le sujeto las manos para que parara

-Vale, vale, mea culpa, me lo gane –le dijo entre risas

-Abuelo no es gracioso-replico ella-¡ME ABURRO!

-No te enfades…-le dijo en tono suave-¿Dónde esta la abuela?

-Al teléfono-dijo en un puchero-la llamo alguien que quiere que restaurar no se que cosa en no se que sitio.

Si, el teléfono había sonado solo dos minutos antes de que ella tocara a la puerta, y probablemente Esme seguirían hablando con su posible cliente. Definitivamente Renesmee no era nada paciente.

-Bueno supongo que podríamos hacer algo para curar tu delicada enfermedad- respondió el mayor en todo de doctor

-¿No tienes por ahí algún libro para mi?-pregunto la niña viendo las estanterías repletas del despacho de su abuelo

-¿Y el libro que te compro la abuela?, ¿Ya lo acabaste?- Esme le había traído hacia tres días un libro casi tan grande como la propia niña, con todas las historias de Beatrix Potter, pero Nessie asintió con fervor a la pregunta de su abuelo-Bueno, yo nunca fui aficionado a la lectura infantil…- la niña le dirigió una mirada que gritaba que ella podía leer algo mas que historias sobre conejitos con chaqueta, así que se levanto con ella en brazos y avanzaron hasta la estantería. Pasearon a lo largo de los estantes de libros hasta que Renesmee poso su dedo sobre el lomo de uno.

-¿Qué tal este?

-¿Poesías de Rubén Darío?- la niña asintió

-¿No son bonitas?- pregunto ella escéptica

-Si lo son, aunque hace mucho que no las leo

-Pues entonces este- reafirmo ella; Carlisle cogió el libro y los dos fueron a sentarse en el sillón que había en el despacho.

El abrió el libro por el índice y pregunto- ¿Por donde empezamos?

-Por el principio- dijo ella con seguridad- los libros se leen desde el principio hasta el final abuelo- termino diciendo como si le estuviera enseñando que 2 + 2 son 4

-Eso es lo bonito de los libros de poesía-dijo el mayor- puedes empezarlo por donde quieras; así que elige la poesía con la que quieras comenzar.

Nessie miro muy concentrada la lista de títulos del índice y señalo una en concreto

-Margarita…-susurro el vampiro mientras pasaba las paginas- pagina 150… bien, podemos empezar… "Margarita, está linda la mar,

y el viento  
lleva esencia sutil de azahar;  
yo siento  
en el alma una alondra cantar:  
tu acento.  
Margarita, te voy a contar  
un cuento."

-¿Quién es Margarita?-pregunto la niña

-La persona a la que le dedican la poesía- Renesmee miro fijamente el texto- ¿continuo?- la pequeña asintió

"Éste era un rey que tenía  
un palacio de diamantes,  
una tienda hecha del día  
y un rebaño de elefantes,

un kiosco de malaquita,  
un gran manto de tisú,  
y una gentil princesita,  
tan bonita,  
Margarita,  
tan bonita como tú."

-¿Qué es la malaquita?- volvió a interrumpir Nessie - ¿Y el tisú?

-La malaquita es como un cristal verdoso, con el que se hacen joyas- respondió el- y tisú es un tipo de seda que lleva hilos de oro o plata se usaba para hacer ropa; ¿seguimos?-ella volvió a asentir

"Una tarde la princesa  
vio una estrella aparecer;  
la princesa era traviesa  
y la quiso ir a coger.

La quería para hacerla  
decorar un prendedor,  
con un verso y una perla,  
y una pluma y una flor."

-¿Qué es un verso?- Carlisle suspiro

-Es cada una de las frases de una poesía

Renesmee se le quedo mirando un segundo y pregunto de nuevo

-¿Y eso como se pone en un prendedor?, por que eso si lo se, los prendedores son broches ¿verdad abuelo?- el asintió- bueno si lo escribes chiquitito y lo enrollas quizás puedas ponerlo en el broche, pero no se si quede bonito…

-Renesmee… ¿sabes cual es la otra gran enfermedad de los vampiros?

-No-dijo ella- pero abuelo eso no viene al caso, ¿como pones un verso en un prendedor?

Carlisle volvió a suspirar- Cariño es solo una poesía, es ficción, no tiene por que ser totalmente factible, basta con que suene bonito y rime y por cierto la otra enfermedad vampírica es la distracción.

Renesmee lo miro y apretó los labios en un signo de silencio, dejando que su abuelo siguiera.

"Las princesas primorosas  
se parecen mucho a ti:  
cortan lirios, cortan rosas,  
cortan astros. Son así.

Pues se fue la niña bella,  
bajo el cielo y sobre el mar,  
a cortar la blanca estrella  
que la hacía suspirar.

Y siguió camino arriba,  
por la luna y más allá;  
mas lo malo es que ella iba  
sin permiso del papá.

Cuando estuvo ya de vuelta  
de los parques del Señor,  
se miraba toda envuelta  
en un dulce resplandor.

Y el rey dijo: «¿Qué te has hecho?  
Te he buscado y no te hallé;  
y ¿qué tienes en el pecho,  
que encendido se te ve?»

La princesa no mentía.  
Y así, dijo la verdad:  
«Fui a cortar la estrella mía  
a la azul inmensidad».

Y el rey clama: «¿No te he dicho  
que el azul no hay que tocar?  
¡Qué locura! ¡Qué capricho!  
El Señor se va a enojar».

Y dice ella: «No hubo intento;  
yo me fui no sé por qué;  
por las olas y en el viento  
fui a la estrella y la corté».

Y el papá dice enojado:  
«Un castigo has de tener:  
vuelve al cielo, y lo robado  
vas ahora a devolver»."

-Ese rey tiene el mismo genio que papa- dijo ella y el rio

"La princesa se entristece  
por su dulce flor de luz,  
cuando entonces aparece  
sonriendo el Buen Jesús."

-¿Jesús? ¿como el Jesús de Biblia?

-Si cariño, ¿continuamos?

"Y así dice: «En mis campiñas  
esa rosa le ofrecí:  
son mis flores de las niñas  
que al soñar piensan en mí».

Viste el rey ropas brillantes,  
y luego hace desfilar  
cuatrocientos elefantes  
a la orilla de la mar.

La princesita está bella,  
pues ya tiene el prendedor  
en que lucen, con la estrella,  
verso, perla, pluma y flor.

Margarita, está linda la mar,  
y el viento  
lleva esencia sutil de azahar:  
tu aliento.

Ya que lejos de mí vas a estar,  
guarda, niña, un gentil pensamiento  
al que un día te quiso contar  
un cuento."

Renesmee se quedo mirando muy seria la poesía, con gesto casi triste.

-¿Qué ocurre Nessie?-pregunto el-¿No te ha gustado?

-Es una poesía de despedida-dijo ella en un susurro-no me gustan las despedidas

Carlisle no necesitaba leer la mente de su nieta para saber a que se refería, Nessie había tenido pesadillas durante semanas después de lo ocurrido con los Volturis y aun ahora un año después, su sola mención la hacia temblar; la niña apoyo la cabeza contra el hombro de su abuelo y cerro los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿Quién te dice a ti que el autor no volvió a ver a Margarita?- le dijo el mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Pero se despide de ella

- No todas las despedidas son para siempre pequeña… yo creo que se volvieron a ver.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno no conocí a Rubén Darío, no puedo asegurarlo; pero es probable, suena como si el se fuera de viaje y quisiera que Margarita lo recordara hasta su regreso

-Suena como un cuento para ir a dormir-dijo ella

-Si- dijo el- el cuento de la gentil princesita; tan bonita, Nessicita, tan bonita como tu –rimo él mientras le daba un beso en la frente. La niña se puso roja y se rio

-Abuelo, eso rima, pero suena fatal

-Tienes razón, nunca he tenido buena mano con la poesía- añadió el uniéndose a sus risas. Renesmee se acomodo otra vez sobre su regazo quedando frente al libro.

-¿Me lo lees otra vez?- pidió ella

Carlisle se sorprendió, su nieta no era como los niños normales que pedían una y otra vez su historia favorita, ella era curiosa y su madre había llegado a leerle Shakespeare antes de ir a la cama.

-Como usted mande mi princesita- dijo él en tono antiguo y ella rio y se apoyo cómodamente contra su pecho

"Margarita, esta linda la mar…

Rincón de Zélany: Bueno; este es el primer fic que escribo de Crepúsculo… es un poco… no se, creo que perdí mi toque T_T hacia mas de un año que no escribía nada, y es que mi vida ha estado algo del revés pero parece que va mejorando….

Se que la poesía no pega nada, ¿porque tendría Carlisle un libro de Rubén Darío? Pero tiene un significado muy especial. Mi abuelo era prácticamente analfabeto, y todo lo que aprendió lo hizo de forma autodidacta, como la mayoría de los que crecieron en la posguerra española y sin embargo él, era agricultor, pastor, carpintero y un sin fin de cosas mas y entre esas cosas él conocía esta poesía completa, y solía recitárnosla cuando tenia ocasión. Durante muchos años yo simplemente preferí no pensar en ella porque me lo recordaba y 13 años después he vuelto a leerla con atención y convertirla en esta pequeña escena que seguro que se puede aplicar a la mayoría de los abuelos.

Después de este discurso no es necesario decir a quien esta dedicado, pero aun así se lo dedico a los abuelitos, los míos y los de todos.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Besos Zélany

P.D: Por si algún fanático loco de los que rulan por fanfiction decide emprender una cruzada contra mí advierto:

"Tanto los personajes como la poesía no son de mi propiedad y por supuesto, yo no gano ni un ebro usándolos y publicándolos aquí"


End file.
